oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Camelot training room
The Camelot training room, also known as the "Knight Waves Training Grounds", is a minigame located on the top floor of Camelot Castle. Players must have completed the King's Ransom quest to enter. A squire standing outside the door of the training room will explain how the training grounds work. After completing the training room, players unlock the Chivalry (level 60 Prayer and 65 Defence) and Piety (level 70 Prayer and 70 Defence) prayers. You have to fight a total of eight tough knights (all over level 100) who each will drain selective Combat stats. You cannot use Prayer, Ranged or Magic within the Training Ground. One easy method of completing this minigame is to bring a poisoned Dragon dagger (preferably p++), and just poison each knight and hide behind the dummies until the knights are weakened or killed by the poison. Stat restore potions are VITAL, especially to restore your Defence because some knights can lower your Defence extremely fast, and as your Defence is lowered, they have even a higher chance of lowering your Defence and, therefore, allowing other knights to fight you with lowered Defence. NOTE: It's better to let yourself die within the training ground if you feel like you cannot win because you get all your stats restored and run energy restored. The Knight Waves Combat Strategy Warning: Important! Magic, Ranged, and Prayer will not work! A safe method to kill the knights is to hide behind the dummy while positioning the knight to be diagonally across from you and behind the dummy. This way, you can run up to the knight and hit him without fear of retaliation as long as you run back behind the dummy. A general rule of thumb on when it's safe to hit the knight is when the knight's health bar disappears. Using the Dragon dagger (p++) special with this method is a good way to take down the knight's health. Note: The Knights will respawn if you take too long to kill them, especially with this method. If you are going to fight the knights head on, you would need monkfish or shark. The knights can hit very high, up to 29 for the final knight. Keep in mind that there are 4 Defence-lowering knights, 3 Strength-lowering knights, and 2 Attack-lowering knights. Bring 5 Defence potions, 3 Strength potions and 2 Attack potions, and fill the rest with monkfish or shark. Tips * Take multiple Super restores or Super sets if you plan on fighting the knights head on; however, this is not needed if you plan to use the aforementioned method involving the dummies. * Lobsters or swordfish is good enough for the minigame if you plan on using the dummy method (assuming around at least 65+ Combat stats). If you are not confident in your combat stats or plan on fighting them head on, use sharks. * Dharok's set works very well in this minigame if you hit-and-run behind the dummies, although risky if you have bad timing or lag. * Wearing a serpentine helm can envenom the knights, making the fights much easier as they progress. * A poisoned Dragon dagger works especially well due to the damage the special attack can provide and the poison's ability to whittle down the knights. * Exploiting each knight's weakness is very effective. Taking a weapon (or multiple) capable of performing each attack style and switching to match your current opponent's weakness will show a noticeable improvement over simply using one attack style. * Using Guthan's works at higher combat stats. 80+ in melee stats is recommended, but be prepared to eat food if your hp drops below 30. Rewards * 20,000 Attack experience * 20,000 Strength experience * 20,000 Defence experience * 20,000 Hitpoints experience * Access to two new prayers, Chivalry and Piety (requiring 60 Prayer & 65 Defence and 70 Prayer & 70 Defence respectively). * Ability to change one's spawn point to Camelot. Category:Minigames